


Do Me A Favour

by gaialux



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you". That's all that Miguel Alvarez was, so why won't anyone humor him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "Hard Times 100" challenge. Prompt: "Golden Rule".
> 
> Oz does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

You know the quote "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you"? Good advice. No one in prison actually follows it, but that doesn't meant it can't be true or good, or a goal of some sort.

When I cut out Rivera's eyes, I wondered why no one did something back to me. I fucking deserved it. I deserved a shank to be pressed into my eyes, to watch my own blood pool onto the ground, to feel the pain and hear the screams. I fucking deserved it all.

So why won't that quote finally come true?


End file.
